Ron Rogge
|birthplace = Hawaii, U.S. |occupation = Actor/Voice actor |yearsactive = 1991–present }} Ron Roggé (born October 16, 1968) is an American actor and voice actor who is also known as Ron Rogge. Filmography Anime roles * The Big O - Citizen * Cowboy Bebop - Soldier, Weather 2 Television roles * How I Met Your Mother (TV series) - Highway Cop #2 * Grey's Anatomy (TV Series) - Fire Captain * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Capt. Bill Mitchell * Leverage (TV Series) - Pilot * Castle (TV Series) - Wolkowski * Dexter (TV Series) - Blue Collar Guy * Desperate Housewives (TV Series) - Middle Age Man * Days of Our Lives (TV Series) - Tortured Man * The News (TV Pilot) - Camera Operator * The Madness of Jane (TV Pilot) - David * Six Feet Under (TV Series) - Smog Check Technician * M.D.'s (TV Series) - Security Guard Ralph (3 episodes) * That 70's Show (TV Series) - Crazed Fan, Robber (2 episodes) * The Nine (TV Series) - Mr. Jarvis * Smith (TV Series) - Clerk * Monk (TV Series) - Welder * The Drew Carey Show (TV Series) - Contactor * 18 Wheels of Justice (TV series) - Jack Dalton * 24 (TV series) - Jared * The Bold and the Beautiful (TV series) - Joey (4 episodes) * Criminal Minds (TV series) - San Diego Cop * Fashion House (TV series) - Jake (20 episodes) * Huff (TV series) - Eugene * Las Vegas (TV series) - Husband , Ray (2 episodes) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV Series) - Cop * The Playbook (TV Pilot) - Senator Hoskins * 3rd Rock from the Sun (TV Series) - Shopper * Thieves (TV Series) - Officer Sherman * Clubhouse (TV Series) - Groundskeeper * Point Pleasant (TV Series) - Beefy Guy * One World (TV Series) - Stage Manager * The Pretender (TV Series) - Orderly * Brooklyn South (TV Series) - Cop * 18 Wheels of Justice (TV Series) - Jack Dalton Live action roles * Power Rangers: Time Force - Quarganon (voice, uncredited) Movie Roles * Obsessed (2009 film) - Roger * Forget Me Not (2008) - Maintenance Man * Harrison Montgomery (2008) - Gary * Animals (2008) - Tommy * Chemistry (2008) - Bartender * Impact Point (2008) - Captain * No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker (2008) - Nick * Aces 'N' Eights (2008) - Surveyor * The Perfect Game (2008) - Umpire * An American Tragedy (2007) - Hugh * Freakin' Zombies, Man! (2007) - Officer Samuels * The Haunting of Seaside (2007) - Ghost of Captain Stewart/Narrator * Biting Personalities (2007) - Trucker * Greeley's Field (2006) - Dwight * Valley of the Heart's Delight (2006) - Deputy Dully * Save Me (2006) - State Trooper Gelman * The Food Chain: A Hollywood Scarytale (2005) - Sal Remiani * Berserker (2005) - Halldorr * Excitine Complex (2005) - Patient * Cellular (2004) - Athletic Officer * Raising Helen (2004) - Mourner * Until Morning (2002) - Bob * Engaging Peter (2002) - Dr. Jay * Pendulum (2001) .... Barnes * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) - Soldier, Weather 2 (voices) * Ticker (2001) - SWAT Team Lieutenant * The Animal (2001) - Patrolman Jaworski * Final Voyage (1999) - Molloy * Wild Grizzly (1999) - Deputy Phillips * Letters from a Killer (1998) - Sniper * Angels in the Outfield (1994) - Angel's Coach * Fearless (1993) - Reporter * Dying Young (1991) - Waiter Video game roles * Psychic Detective - Brick Guest (voice) * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - Rebel (voice) * Power Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue - Captain Mitchell (voice) External links *Official site * Category:1968 births Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Hawaii